This invention relates to panel lite inserts. More particularly, the invention relates to a panel lite insert assembly providing ease of installation and improved retention and appearance.
Panel lite inserts are assemblies having either single or double glazing and can be installed wherever a glazing such as a window is required. Lite inserts are particularly adapted for installation in existing structures such as garage doors and are typically of a two piece construction.
Heretofore, lite insert systems comprised two frame members each having an inner peripheral channel to which a glaze pane, such as a pane of glass, is mounted. For a single glaze application only one frame member is fitted with a glaze pane, and for double glaze installations, a glaze pane is fitted in each of the respective frame members. Typically, the frame members have T-shaped cross sections which fit in side by side relation during installation providing for adjustment to the thickness of the door or other structure in which they are being installed. Each frame member includes a peripheral flange for engaging the respective opposite sides of the door. Installation of these assemblies has required the use of fasteners such as pop rivets. Holes are first drilled through the flange of one frame member and through the door. After applying a bead of sealant around the opening, pop rivets are installed to secure the frame to the door. An adhesive is then applied to the interior side by side portions of each frame member, and the second member is pushed into the opening until its flange engages the door. The adhesive secures the frame members together. While these systems are effective, the use of pop rivets renders the installation very labor intensive. Also, the pop rivets remain exposed which detracts from the overall appearance of the finished installation.